I Love You Because I Hate You
by Personwhoisn't
Summary: This is my first ficcy ever! It is about Akito wanting Yuki to come to him for unknown reasons then takes a sad heartwrenching turn as Yuki tries to keep himself above his tradegy. Rating is for later chapters. I am open to all comments.
1. Akito's Demands

I hate you because I Love You -------- Chappieter 1 

Okies this is my first fanfic so please be very open on how my writing and story is so I can improve and write better stories for your enjoyment and please tell me if you like the story enough for me to continue with it or if you think I should drop it and write something else or give up and call myself a hopeless case who cannot write.... Ok now without any further ado here is the story!!!!!

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Early in the morning there were many high school students walking to school not

suspecting anything abnormal was going to happen that day, especially not Yuki, Tohru,

or any of the other Sohmas that attended the high......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile at the Sohma house Akito was awake and slumped over busy doing

something. When Hatori came in to check on him he noticed there was blood coming

from the cluster of robes and rushes over and find a bloodied Akito holding a knife in his

hand. Hatori seeing the sharp object tried to pry it away from Akito. Akito only got angry at this

and tried to slash out at him. As Hatori backed away to a safe distance he noticed where all of

the blood was coming, carved on Akito's chest were four letters Y-U-K-I. He stared for a

moment at the letters and remembering that the wounds were still bleeding he reached out and

pleaded, " Please I must bandage your wounds!" Akito acted like he hadn't heard a single word

and only snarled at Hatori, "Bring me Yuki the one who is the cause for my pain now!!!! If he

does not appear in front of me by noon I will personally kill one of the other sohmas or myself!!!"

He then brought the knife to his own pale, skinny, and very unprotected neck and slid it across

slowly leaving a thin red line. Hatori seeing this flinched and then started to panic he had to

hurry! He then ran out of the house not even thinking, toward Shigure's house, and totally

ignored all the weird stares that he was receiving from the other Sohmas. When he got to the

house he just opened the door and ran smack into Shigure who complained very loudly, "Don't

you even have the decency to knock?!" Hatori only stared at him blankly and calmed down a 

little then he asked, "Where is Yuki?" Shigure looked at his friend curiously and then pointed to 

the clock. hatori followed where he was pointing to and saw the clock and noticed that it was 

only 10:30 a.m. on a weekday. Hatori scolded himself for not thinking first then started off 

running towards Yuki and Tohru's high school. Shigure only peered after him and wondered if he 

should follow or not but decided against it, Mii was just coming up the walkway with a death 

glare in her eyes...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile it is passing period and Yuki stops to talk to Tohru and Kyo. 

(Amazingly.... Yuki: Why am I talking to Kyo? AnimeObssesed: Well I just need you to be standing by the window. ^.^; Yuki: OK whatever)

"Stop bugging me you damn rat!!!" Kyo yelled at Yuki as Tohru tried to separate them. Yuki is

about to throw something back at Kyo when in the corner of his eye he sees a winded man who

looked a lot like Hatori. At that very moment while Yuki's guard was down Kyo took the

opportunity to throw a punch, and to his great surprise it connected. Yuki being knocked back to

his senses bounced into action in a fighting stance. At that moment the bell rang and Tohru had to

drag the pair of them both to their next class.

(Kyo: =^.^= *doing a victory dance* I hit Yuki! I hit Yuki! Yay!!!!! Yuki: I was just distracted *kicks Kyo's ass* That will teach you. AnimeObssesed: .............. O.O .............)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatori paused for a second out of breath and looks around for a moment then seeing a sign that

says 'Office' starts jogging towards it ignoring the stitch in his side and the lack of oxygen. When

he reaches the office he bursts in gaining everyone's attention that was in the office. The

secretary at the desk looks up and notices the (handsome) man in front of her and says in her sweetest voice, "Ohayo what can I do..." She was cut off by the urgent voice of Hatori speaking

to her, " Please....*takes in a big gulp of air* call Yuki Sohma from his class!" The secretary

looked at him then replied, "What is your relation to him sir and what is your reason for taking

him out of class?" Her drawling voice trailed off. Hatori now with his breath fully caught spoke in

more urgency, "Please.... I'm his cousin and it's... umm.... a family emergency!" The secretary

looked up what class Yuki was in at the moment and dialed the number to the classroom. The

teacher answered the phone then after a few nods gestured for Yuki to come to the phone. The

secretary then handed her phone to Hatori who took it and said with a sigh, "Hello Yuki" 

______________________________________________________________________________

Buh Buh Buh Sorry but I had to leave it at that my Fruits Basket muses are being cruel and mean and.... *starts getting chocked by Akito muse* 

Akito muse: Die! Die! Die! Give me Yuki now!

Yuki muse: *inches away slowly* ^_^;;

AnimeObssesed: *gasps for air* Yuki..... help me please.....

Yuki muse: Umm.... I'll be going now.

AnimeObssesed: T_T

Kyo muse: *superman music comes on* I'll help you if you let me hit Yuki in the ficcy again.

AnimeObssesed: OK!!!!! ^_^

Yuki muse: *hits Kyo on the head* Here let me help you.....

AnimeObssesed: Why thank you! *Massages throat then flicks annoying Akito muse away*

Akito muse: *flying into the horizon* Yuki..........!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyo muse: T_T

Yuki muse: ....... O.O .......

AnimeObssesed: Doumo Arigato Yuki! (I hope I spelled that right...*_*...) Thank you everyone for reading all criticism is welcome because I know I need to improve... ^_^ 


	2. The Confusing Day

I hate you because I Love You ----------- Chappieter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter! *_* I don't own Fruit's Basket or any of the characters... *sobs softly* though I wish I did... I think though that everyone who doesn't own their favorite anime and/or manga get pretty peeved that they don't and wish that they did.... Please don't sue me I am very, very poor... and I don't even have a lawyer!!!

Ok now enough of that.... 

I already had this written and I was wondering if I should wait for a certain number of reviews or something but I decided not to just in case there were people out there who want me to continue but are just being mean and not reviewing. Ok that was a really long sentence. Ok now without any more of my long drawn out sentences with really bad grammar and spelling here is the second chapter!!! ^____^

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"No, I refuse you can't force me just to leave school... I don't want to ever see his face

again if possible... I don't care!" Yuki yelled a little too loudly then hung up the phone. He

then briefly talked to the teacher then left the room. This did not go unnoticed of course,

Kyo then noticed Yuki leaving the room and wondered why so he got up to ask the 

teacher his reason for leaving. The teacher then said to Kyo, "Mr. Sohma said something 

about a family emergency one of the family members being seriously ill. Something along 

those lines." Kyo looked at the door then sighed as he asked almost to himself, "...One of 

the Sohmas?" The teacher nodded her head then caught on, "Oh dear! You are in the 

same family as well... I wonder why you were not called out as well." Kyo didn't respond 

he only walked over to Tohru and grabbed her up while whispering that he thought 

something was wrong. Then turning to the teacher told her, " I'm not feeling well so and 

Tohru volunteered to escort me to the nurse's office." The teacher only stared at him 

weird then nodded her head, and before she could say anything or even give them a hall 

pass they were both gone and out the door. Kyo stormed out the door and at a run 

dragging poor Tohru behind. Kyo ran all the way to where Haru and Momijii's classroom 

was and knocked as politely as he could in his flustered state. The teacher answered the 

door and talked to them for about a minute then motioned for two of her students to be 

dismissed. Haru (Hatsuharu) asked, once they were clear of the classroom, "Is this some 

big ploy to get out of our boring classes that I forgot about?" Kyo shook his head and 

began to explain his suspicions from what he had heard Yuki saying in the phone. Momijii 

just stared for a few seconds then grabbed Tohru's hand and said, "Well what are we 

waiting for then!?" He then ran off with poor Tohru being dragged off yet again. Kyo was 

about to follow but Haru then turned to Kyo and said, "Remember you're not allowed in 

the house so... umm... why don't you try to cover for Tohru...?" Then Haru started to 

run off in the wrong direction until Kyo pulled him back and set him off on the right 

direction. Haru then easily caught up with Momijii and Tohru and kept their pace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MEANWHILE...

Yuki then entered the office in the same awkward and huffy way that Hatori had arrived. 

The secretary took note on this and chuckled to herself. The usually expressionless Hatori 

had eyes full of fear and Yuki saw this getting suspicious that he hadn't been told 

everything. Before Yuki could ask any questions though, Hatori had grabbed him and was 

yanking and half dragging Yuki along with him until Yuki started to keep up with Hatori's 

amazing running pace. Yuki noticed that they were running toward the main house and 

then started to try and resist, his fears slapping him in the face. Hatori noticing this slowed 

down a little, stopped, then turned to Yuki. Yuki saw this opportunity to ask his question 

so he gasped out, "Why are you taking me to the main house Hatori? If someone was sick 

there wouldn't you be tending them?" Hatori sighed he knew there was no getting out of 

these questions. He slowly took a breath and decided that it was finally time to tell Yuki 

what was going on. He then looked into Yuki's great, big, round, gray eyes and started 

off, "Yuki..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kyo was heading back to the classroom trying to think up a good excuse why Tohru 

wasn't coming back to class and he was, when he bumped into someone. The person Kyo had 

bumped into slowly turned around with an evil glint in his eye. Uh oh Kyo was in trouble now it 

was the school president! "Where is you hall pass you unruly orange haired punk!" he screeched 

at Kyo. Kyo then spat back at him, " I don't need one I was called out on an emergency and had 

to rush out before I could get one." Kyo thinking about what he just said mentally slapped himself 

'smooth move baka, wrong answer.' Kyo was right the president lifted himself to make himself 

look taller then sneered, "That lame excuse landed you two detentions now get back to class 

before I give you a third!" Kyo whispered under his breath, "asshole" then stalked off while the 

two girls that follow the president around started making weird faces at him. All of a sudden out 

of nowhere comes a giant stampede of... CATS? They all ran over the President leaving him in a 

daze covered in fur balls and scratches. Kyo didn't notice this for he had already reached his 

classroom. Kyo then knocked on the door and the teacher let him in with surprise apparent on her face.

(Kyo muse: I have a feeling I'm not gonna be in this fic. for very much longer... AnimeObssesed: well you guessed right!!! ^_^ Kyo muse: *Hits AnimeObssesed over the head* why are you so happy?! AnimeObssesed: T_T Sowry...) 

Kyo mumbled something about messing up the order and that Tohru wasn't feeling good and that 

he had escorted her to the nurses office, and that she had gone home. The teacher just nodded 

(A/N: she is getting really good at nodding huh?) 

and continued with her lecture that she had been in the middle of. Kyo just stared out the window 

wondering what exactly was happening and also fuming over the detentions now he couldn't see 

what was going on after school he would have to wait another hour and even then he wasn't sure 

if anyone was going to tell him what was happening anyways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While this was all happening Momijii, Haru, and Tohru were still hurrying along towards 

the Sohma house not knowing what was ahead of them and barely giving a second thought as to 

what they were getting into. They started to quicken their pace as they saw ominous clouds 

hanging in the sky threatening to start raining at any time. After about a minute Tohru had to 

catch her breath but then seeing two people running then stopping ignored her fatigue and ran to 

the two figures to find Yuki and Haru. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

AnimeObssesed: mmf dmf rmf *Munching on mini pretzel sticks on an airplane to "Las Vegas"* Sorry... ^_^; *Swallows half-chewed pretzels* I have to put this story on hold for now gomen nasai, gomen!

Kyo muse: wha! Your going to Las Vegas without me!!!

AnimeObssesed: Family trip...

Kyo muse: Oh... Ok bring me back a souvenir!

AnimeObssesed: Sure! ^_^

Yuki muse: Baka neko... (Translation: stupid cat!)

AnimeObssesed: Oh there you are Yuki I'm taking you with me.

Kyo muse: What!!!! Why??!!

AnimeObssesed: so I can keep on writing my story.

Kyo muse: But... =T_T=

Yuki muse: *Snickers* Your not going to be in the fic anymore remember? :P *whispers under breath* "Baka"

Kyo muse: *Starts chasing Yuki muse and AnimeObssesed around with a bat in hand* I'll kill you all!!!!

AnimeObssesed: Oh dear what have I done *_*

Yuki muse: *grabs bat from Kyo and hits him on the head* That will shut you up.

AnimeObssesed: O.O;

Kyo muse: @.@

Yuki muse: *sits down on couch* u-u

AnimeObssesed: Oh well I guess they are both asleep now... Maybe I should sleep now too... *climbs in nice, soft, feathery bed.* u_u *Jerks awake* Turbulence!!!! Wahh!!!!! 


	3. His Love Finally Confessed

I hate you because I Love You~~~~~~~~~~ Chappieter 3

Ok my brain is officially screwed.... Sorry but I never thought so many people liked the idea of Akito being gay... *shakes head* argh I'm getting a headache trying to think of something good without my mom thinking that I am writing things that are too bad.

My mom doesn't approve of 'explicit sex scenes' as she calls them... good thing my dad doesn't give a flying flip about anything that I am doing in my life....

Ok sorry a little too deep there....

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter...

-----------------------------------------------

AnimeObssesed: Hoover Dam! Hoover Dam! I got to see the Hoover Dam!

Yuki muse: Why is it called the Hoover Dam?

AnimeObssesed: Because you hover over the dam. Duh....

Yuki muse: I don't get it *_*

AnimeObssesed: No sense of humor what so ever. *Slaps hand on forehead* Oh yeah I almost forgot I'm gonna continue the story now so you can all celebrate!

Yuki muse: Yay! umm.... Nothing bad is going to happen to me right?

AnimeObssesed: I can't tell you because then it would spoil my story now wouldn't it?

Yuki muse: You could whisper it to me and I won't say a thing...

AnimeObssesed: Well... OK! *Leans over and whispers plot to Yuki.*

Yuki muse: O.O;

Shigure muse: *Walks in from the casino after winning 500,000 dollars on the slot machine* High school girls, high school girls 1-2-3 high school girls!

AnimeObssesed: What are you so happy about? I'm a high school girl.

Shigure muse: *Looks at AnimeObssesed weird then shows everyone his money* My Winnings!

AnimeObssesed: @.@ Wow...

Shigure muse: I just came by to say that I might not be back for a while I'm *hehe* going out on the town with Ayame and Hatori!

Ayame muse: *Walks in with Hatori* Well hello! *Spots Yuki* Oh my poor, poor dear brother I heard about the horrible news...

AnimeObssesed: *walks right up next to Ayame* I'll hug you and eat you for dinner if you say anymore!

Yuki muse: Yes, please do say something more Ayame.

Ayame muse: Ok, ok sorry! ^_^;

Hatori muse: ...Why me...

AnimeObssesed: Ok! Now on with the...

Akito muse: *Opens door in AnimeObssesed's face* Oops!

AnimeObssesed: Ow! O-day now on wid da sdory *Walks away holding nose*

______________________________________________________________________________

"Yuki..." Hatori started out then sighed 'this is going to be really hard to explain' then he started 

to look Yuki straight in the eyes but noticed that the boy's attention was somewhere else. Yuki 

was trying his best to listen to Hatori but then noticed three objects coming toward them. As 

Hatori followed Yuki's gaze he found himself looking at Momijii, Haru, and Tohru all three of 

them running towards Yuki and himself. Momijii and Haru were about to stop for Tohru but then 

seeing her rush off again decided to follow soon seeing her reason for running again in front of 

them was Yuki and... HATORI? That was the last, well almost the last, person they thought 

would be standing there next to Yuki. As Hatori observed this he started to panic, now he was 

going to have to explain to all of them what was going on. 'Why me?' Hatori asked himself as he 

plastered on a very fake looking smile. Finally when Tohru and the others finally reached their 

friends they were thoroughly out of breath. Yuki only stared 'Why are they out of school 

especially Tohru' he thought to himself. The only thing was that Hatori wasn't thinking about that 

he was asking. After they caught their breath they all started explaining in turns about how they 

thought something was wrong. Hatori then nodded and started again where he had left off, 

"Everyone... this is very important there are lives at risk here..." At this everyone stared and 

Tohru spoke up, "What is going on? How does this involve Yuki?" Everyone nodded in 

agreement to Tohru's question. "Well..." Hatori continued as he told them all about earlier that 

morning. Then remembering Akito's deadline glanced at his watch 11:26 still some time but not 

that much they were cutting it close. "Please Yuki I really don't know what is going on but I wish 

I did so that I knew that you were going to be ok but for now we have to respect Akito's wishes."

Yuki glared at Hatori and said in an agitated voice, "Let Akito kill himself I don't give a flying 

fuck about him!" Everyone stared at Yuki's outburst then Hatori broke the silence, "Yuki his life 

is not the only one being threatened here, he is threatening to kill one of the other Sohmas if you 

don't comply or meet him by a certain time!!" Hatori had failed to mention this in his explanation, 

and everyone paled at the news. "Oh Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed, "Please just go I know Akito 

probley just needs to talk to you about something that couldn't wait till after school..." 

(To stupid for your own good that you are Tohru. A/N: Ok I'm making Tohru sound ditzy sorry.)

Yuki just looked at the ground and balled up his fists as he thought 'What is going on in that sick 

head of yours Akito?' After Tohru's comment there was total silence and all eyes were on Yuki, 

Yuki shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze and sighed in defeat. "I'll go." That was all 

Yuki said before Hatori pulled him away yet just as the clouds let their tears fall. Haru and 

Momijii looked up to the sky, nothing ever good happened when it rained at least never at the 

Sohma house. Tohru, though, ignored the rain and ran after Yuki and Hatori. 'Maybe I can help 

at least a little, better than not trying to help' As Tohru thought this she wasn't looking where she 

was going as she bumped into Ayame who was also running after Yuki. Ayame hadn't been 

running very fast since it had started to get cold but he wanted to know where his brother was 

being taken while school was still in. (Since you all know what happens next... I don't think I feel 

like explaining it) POOF! There was a loud bang and shivering on the road was a very wet, cold, 

snake that was once Ayame. Tohru looked down and started to apologize as fast as she could 

before scooping him and his clothes up and running for cover under the trees. When they were 

safely under cover Ayame asked what Tohru was doing out of school as well as why Yuki wasn't 

there either. Tohru took a deep breath and started to explain but before she could get to the part 

about Akito killing himself or another Sohma there was another loud bang. POOF! Tohru 

screamed as Ayame took his time in putting his clothes back on. Ayame then just ignored what 

had just happened (he was used to it) and asked Tohru to continue. When she was done 

explaining Ayame sighed he knew he could do nothing to help his brother when his brother 

most likely needed him the most. From Ayame's lack of interest showing on his face Tohru 

started to feel protective and started to yell. "Ayame aren't you going to make sure that your little 

brother is ok? Isn't that what big brothers are for? Why wont you go after him!?" Ayame just 

looked up at Tohru blankly and said in a serious voice, "We cannot go against Akito, Tohru, no 

matter how much we might want to..." 

(A/N Out of his character but to show he is not kidding...) 

Tohru just sat down with her mouth open 'Why does Akito have to do these things? WHY?' 

Tohru was lost in her thoughts when she saw that Momijii and Haru had come to look for her 

after she had taken off and they were now talking to Ayame. They seemed to all nod thier heads 

in agreement at something then came up to Tohru. "Come on Tohru were going to the Sohma 

house to visit you wanna come?" Momijii asked Tohru in a fake happy voice. Tohru then made up 

her mind and just stood up and headed off towards the Sohma house once again. Everyone looked 

at each other then followed after, they were going to find out what was going down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally both Hatori and Yuki reached the front gate leading to the Sohma house. Yuki took a 

deep breath and looked to Hatori for some sort of reassurance. Finding none he sighed and 

pushed open the door and started towards the main house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akito was pacing back and forth across his room and kept glancing at the clock on the wall and 

sighing. He knew in his heart that Yuki wouldn't want to come so he had forced him to. He 

sighed again before looking out the window and seeing Yuki coming up the path ran to the 

bathroom for a second to 'freshen up'. As Yuki reached the door he saw one of the Sohmas 

standing outside Akito's room with a misted over look on his face. As Yuki came closer the man 

looked up and smiled quickly then mumbled that he should just go right in before dashing of as 

fast as he could. Yuki watched the man scurry away for a few seconds then knocked on the door. 

Getting no answer from inside he walked in and looked around. On the ground there was still 

blood from Akito's little 'incident' and Yuki felt sick at this and turned away quickly and looked 

out the window. Akito then came out of the bathroom and saw Yuki looking out the window and 

decided to sneak up on him. He was right behind Yuki and he hesitated was he ready? He didn't 

care he had to say something or he would never be able to. He slowly snaked his arms around 

Yuki and felt him stiffen but fully embraced him. Then Akito leaned down and whispered into 

Yuki's ear "I Love You." 

______________________________________________________________________________

AnimeObsessed: Sorry that took so long I was gone for a while then school started.... yeah you get it... I decided to hold off on the fluffy stuff until next chapter.

Yuki: O.O urk *fake throws up* Eww!!!!!

AnimeObssesed: hehehe ok well until next time! Ja! ^_^

Shigure muse: First person to review this chapter gets some of my money!


	4. Happily Ever After?

I hate you because I Love You~~~~~~~~ Chappieter 4

Hello again wow I got four reviews in one day!!! And TEN reviews for my fourth chapter that is the most reviews I've and for one chapter so far!!! I feel so special, so special that I now have plenty of inspiration to write my story! Ok now I sound hella weird...

I have been looking at some of your peepers stats and have found that some of you are to young to be reading this but I don't give a shit... Oh well you can all sigh a relief because I am not changing my whole damn story because of you guys! You have been warned! Yes that you all have! Take my heed and skip over this chapter if I am referring to you!

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter...

------------------------------------------

AnimeObssesed: Gonna make this short and sweet peoples! I am just going to go straight to my story ok!!!

Shigure muse: Wait I have to give 100,000 dollars of my money to R Junkie the first lucky person to have reviewed for your chapter!

AnimeObssesed: Oh all right fine.

Shigure muse: *Hands money to R Junkie* here ya go, now don't spend it all in one go alright?

AnimeObssesed: *Takes some money from Shigure* Here to all the other nice reviewers you can all split this other 100,000, that was my share, between yourselves. ^_^

Shigure muse: Hey! What do you mean your share?

AnimeObssesed: ^_^;

________________________________________________________________________

Yuki felt numb he didn't know what to say or do. 'Akito loves me?' Yuki turned around and 

looked at Akito with both confusion and horror on his face. He was just messing with him this 

had to be a joke. Then Akito getting impatient pulled Yuki down and forcefully kissed him slightly 

crushing his pale lips. Yuki was in too much shock to react to the harsh kiss but when he felt Akito 

brush his tongue on his lower lip he involuntarily gasped giving Akito access to his mouth. Akito 

was in total bliss exploring the sweet tasting mouth and enjoying the flavor of oranges that the 

mouse's mouth tasted of. Yuki snapped into it when he felt Akito's tounge invading his mouth. 

He didn't want this he didn't want a thing of it growing desperate for air Yuki bit Akito's tongue, 

hard. Akito feeling the teeth come down and the taste of his own blood in his mouth became 

enraged. 'What is Yuki doing why is he disobeying me?!' Yuki pushed Akito away as hard as he 

could but this provoked Akito even more. He yanked Yuki towards him once again and held him 

only and inch away from his face and whispered, "Yuki you are mine why do you deny it?" Yuki 

looked at Akito and saw a crazed look in his eyes that made him tremble. No, he wasn't trembling 

with fear he was trembling with hate, hate for this person who had pulled him down all his life and 

called him nothing. Why was Akito doing this all of a sudden? It wasn't right... It wasn't natural... 

Yuki didn't know what to do so he just relaxed waiting to see what would come next. Akito 

feeling Yuki slack and not so tense threw him to the floor and climbed on top of him in a 

straddling position. 'Yuki you have no idea how long I have watched you and your beautiful 

body' Akito's head was now filled with lust and there was no more a trace of control or sanity in 

him. Yuki looked up at Akito with horror he really was starting to feel sick again as he felt 

something hard brush against his inner thigh. Akito now totally forgot everything of love it was 

now replaced with 100% lust and nothing else he needed to have Yuki so bad!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tohru and the others were running toward the Sohma house when they saw a bright flash and 

thunder to follow as it started to rain even harder. Momijii jumped behind Haru after the thunder 

and after a while he calmed down and started to chat happily as if nothing was wrong what so 

ever. Ayame was walking almost dreamlike and his eyes were glazed over while he wasn't looking 

where he was going. Tohru looked back at everyone and saw them all in their own little worlds 

when she saw Ayame walk into a tree then keep going as if nothing had happened she really 

started to wonder if he knew something. Tohru shook her head and said to herself 'No! I wont 

worry Yuki will be just fine! When we get there he will probley be there waiting for us to bring 

him home and we will all live perfectly fine like we are now...' She really wanted to believe those 

words but it put even more doubt in her mind as she said them. After a while they all saw the 

Sohma house gate come into view and started to sprint, not only to get out of the storm but to get 

to Yuki they wanted to know what was going on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was nothing poor Yuki could do to get away from Akito's grasp. Akito, being as sickly as 

he was, was amazingly strong compared to the poor mouse and easily over powered him. Akito 

smirked as he thought of Yuki cowering before him, it gave him a sense of being in control and he 

loved it. Yuki was pinned to the floor by Akito and could barely move a muscle as Akito started 

to remove Yuki's shirt. As Akito moved down to tug at Yuki's pants, Yuki took his chance and 

kicked out as hard as he could and nailed Akito right in the stomach. Akito cried out in pain and 

surprise before he turned toward the mouse with a deathly glare in his eyes. Yuki returned the 

glare and shivered as he heard Akito speak again with a slight hiss to his voice, "Why Yuki? Why 

don't you love me back!? Do you love that good for nothing Tohru? I'll kill her if you don't listen 

to me I swear I will!" With that said he let out a low sigh that almost sounded like a growl and 

walked over to a dresser and pulled out something from inside. Yuki looked at the object with 

horror and slowly backed as far away as he could from Akito and the object. Akito then started to 

undo his robe and then let it fall to the ground. Yuki stared from the object to the figures written 

on his cousins chest. 'What has gotten into you Akito?' Yuki asked himself. The longer he looked 

at the letters the more afraid Yuki became of his crazy cousin. Akito, after showing Yuki his 

wounds, started to approach Yuki object in hand and at ready. All Yuki could do was whimper in 

fear...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MEANWHILE

Ayame, Haru, Momijii, and Tohru had split up to try to find where Yuki might be. Ayame had 

gone to search with Momijii and Haru with Tohru. The Ayame team had gone to look through the 

families and The Tohru team had gone to search in the main house. Ayame and Momijii wandered 

through the houses but found no trace or even clue of Yuki. Meanwhile Tohru and Haru had 

entered the main house and had split up to make better time through, they checked every door 

and room until they met up again. They all met in the middle of the property where a tree stood 

even though it was still pouring rain they were all standing outside lost in their own thoughts and 

worries about what was supposedly going on. 'Dear brother where are you I hope you are alright' 

Ayame thought these words as he sighed in defeat and looked at the other to see their pondering 

faces. 'What does Akito want with you?' Came the thoughts of Haru he looked around as well 

and noticed Ayame looking around at them and wondered what he was thinking. 'I don't know 

what is going on but I don't like it who knows what Akito might do...' Momijii's usually care free 

mind was now filled with questions and worries. 'Yuki please be alright...' These were Tohru's 

thoughts as she too looked up but not at her friend but at a window it was Akito's window she 

remembered. She then gasped as she saw two shadows in the room, Yuki it was Yuki he was 

there after all! Everyone turned toward Tohru when they heard her gasp then looked where she 

was looking and they understood what she was thinking, and followed her as she ran back 

towards the main house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

AnimeObssesed: Gomen nasai! I have had so much damn homework and it is only the beginning of school... I just decided to post this now so not to keep you all hanging... I really did mean to make this chapter longer.... Oh well I will try to make it up to you all with next chapter!

Akito muse: Knowing her it will take another week or so...

AnimeObssesed: *hits Akito on the head* Stupid a$$ sheesh actually I have chapter five already in progress...

Shigure muse: Sure you do...

AnimeObssesed: Unless you want me to take the rest of your money you better shut your damn mouth!

Shigure muse: Sorry, Sorry! Really I am sorry!

AnimeObssesed: You just like to hear yourself talk.

Yuki muse: Like I said!

AnimeObssesed: Uck not a moments peace!

Ayame muse: What about the promised fluff?

AnimeObssesed: ^_^; Heh well I sort of got carried away and I got a little pissed off at Akito so i decided that Yuki should hate, despise, and totally loath him.

Yuki muse: You like to hear yourself talk too.

AnimeObssesed: do not!

Yuki muse: do to!

AnimeObssesed: Ok so I do! You have a problem with that!? *gives evil glare to everyone*

Everyone: ^_^; nope none what so ever! *backing away slowly*

AnimeObssesed: Good! Well I guess until next time!

Kyo muse: Ha! I am finally back! Please review!


	5. No Mercy With Pain

I Hate You Because I Love You~~~~~~ Chappiter 5

Yo nothing much really to say... Little depressed right now... Why do people have to die? Especially by their own hands?! It makes me so sad, God this is frustrating this one author killed herself because she was being picked on... And this other author is talking about doing the same. I don't have control over them or their lives but they need to see the truth! I am scared of death I'm afraid it will hurt and I'm afraid of losing all that I have worked so hard to accomplish! Yet when you weigh out the good and the bad only the bad things stick out in my mind the most vividly! It is tearing me up inside and reading others feelings of suicide really made me think... What is our purpose in living? Just to be pushed down in the dirt and made fun off? I don't know...

Sorry for worrying you all with that I just needed to get that out of my system... ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AnimeObssesed: Oy life sucks when you have school... I'm not really in the mood to make fun of anyone right now so I will go straight to the story...

Kyo muse: Aww... Cheer up! I'm back in the story, doesn't that make you happy?

Yuki muse: I bet not I bet it is you that is causing her depression to be worse!

Kyo muse: Take that back you rat boy!

AnimeObssesed: Shut the Fuck up all of you, you are giving me a headache!

Yuki muse: O_O now look what you did baka neko!

Kyo muse: *mumbling about unfairness*

________________________________________________________________________

Yuki stared in horror at the object in Akito's hand a pocket knife that was poised and 

ready to attack at any slight movement. Akito spoke up, "See what I have done for you 

and now you must do something for me..." There was a slight sneer in Akito's voice as he 

cut Yuki's jacket then shirt off. As Akito leaned down and cut off his clothing Yuki 

Stiffened and not wanting to watch and looked towards the window to distract himself. As 

Yuki looked out the window then he thought he saw a brief shadow of what looked like 

people, but he then just shook his head he was leading himself to false hope.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The four of them rushed in and started to run blindly toward Akito's room as fast as they 

could. Haru kept turning the wrong way so in the end he was being dragged by Tohru 

who was following Ayame and Momijii. Ayame reached the door first and finding the door 

locked started to bang on the door yelling at Akito, "Let Yuki out Akito! Onegai! He is 

not ready!" Tohru and everyone else paused as they heard this 'Not ready for what?' went 

through everyone's minds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuki squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the cold, hard steel touch his skin then pierce it. 

Akito looked down at his cousin Yuki and thought to himself, 'Ah what a wonderful prize 

I have here all for myself!' Akito then broke from his thoughts and started to finish what 

he had started to carve into Yuki's chest. Then there was a banging on the door and Akito 

and Yuki both heard a broken voice of Ayame through the door, "Let Yuki out Akito! 

Onegai! He is not ready!" Yuki opened his eyes, 'Not ready for what?' he thought. Akito 

just sneered at the door and finished carving an O on Yuki's pale white chest that had now 

become stained with crimson. Yuki felt something wet coming from his eyes, he was 

crying. 'Why is this happening to me!? I want the pain to go away! Why!?' Akito heard 

more banging on his door and decide to have some fun. He picked Yuki up by his hair and 

dragged him to the door knowing that Tohru would most likely be on the other side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ayame got impatient after another minute passed and started to bang on the door again. They all waited another minute and just as Ayame was going to try again they heard the 

door unlock and they watched in horror as blood started to seep through from under the 

door as it opened agonizingly slow. There stood Akito with Yuki in his arms bloodied and 

even paler than usual. Tohru let out a scream so loud that all of the Sohma's heard her and 

started to flock to the doors of the main house to see what was wrong, totally oblivious to 

the rain that was pouring harder that ever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akito scooped up Yuki in his arms then reached out to unlock the door and started to 

open it very slowly. After the door was fully open he heard a scream and smiled, he had 

accomplished something with another. He didn't hesitate though and raised the knife to 

Yuki's throat and shouted for all to hear, " This is my punishment for all who disobey me 

and will not love me when I ask for it!" Everyone stared in wonder at Yuki the most 

innocent of creatures was always the one to receive the most pain it just wasn't right. Akito then 

pulled the knife away from Yuki's throat and aimed it at Tohru, then threw.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tohru gasped as she felt something pierce her skin. Everyone looked on in horror as Tohru fell to 

ground after the knife hit her right in the chest. Yuki hearing the scream had woken and as his 

eyes opened the first thing he saw was a knife flying toward Tohru then hitting her right where her 

heart was. Tohru was on the ground crumpled in a heap a pool of blood surrounding her as she 

tried to breathe. 'Yuki please be ok...' were Tohru's last thoughts as she shuddered and went still. 

The people who were standing around her started to cry and the little kids were being led away 

from the bloody scene. Ayame looked down at Tohru then looked up at Yuki and saw the tears in 

his brothers eyes. 'Poor brother he just had to wake up just in time to see this!' Ayame thought 

while he turned away no longer being able to look at Tohru's stunned face. Momijii just stared he 

was frozen he didn't know what to do so he knelt down and tried to hug Tohru. But to his horror 

he didn't transform nor did he feel any warmth coming from her. Haru stared down at Momijii trying to hug the dead Tohru and sighed picking up Tohru and walking out into the rain yet again, 

and not saying a word. Yuki still in Akito's arms struggled to get out of his grasp and failed 

miserably as all of the Sohma's started to follow the speechless Haru carrying the dead Tohru. 

Once everyone was out Akito laughed to himself and said to Yuki, "Now will you love me now 

that you have nothing else left to love!?" Yuki looked up at Akito and knew that he had won he 

didn't want this he wanted Tohru back! He had loved her and actually earlier that day he had 

planned to confess his feelings, but now, now it was to late for everything. Akito looked at Yuki 

and his face then blanked then there was a smile on his face a true genuine smile that graced the 

crazed teen's face. Yuki looked up and saw the smile there and knew that his cousin was happy 

for what he had done. Yuki then saw Akito looking down at him with a renewed fire in his eyes, 

the fire of lust. Yuki knew Akito was going to finish what he had started.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haru looked down at the still face of Tohru and started to head off to Shigure's house for a 

reason he has not yet even thought of. Ayame and Momijii just followed Yuki almost forgotten 

but not totally, they could do nothing now to stop Akito and they had felt as if they had known it 

the whole time. As Haru neared Shigure's house he spotted Mii walking away huffily with 

Shigure's finished script in hand. As Mii approached the gloomy figures she saw the blood stained 

Tohru and paled and started to bombard them with questions. The three just ignored her and kept 

walking as Mii kept following and never relenting on her questions. From the roof Kyo saw four 

figures in the distance and rushed off down the stairs and to the front door. Even though it had 

been pouring rain Kyo had been so worried about what had been happening, he had sought out 

sanctuary on the roof. As Haru got closer Kyo noticed that there was a bloodied figure in his 

arms. Almost not daring to look closer he stepped out of everyone's way and then saw to his 

horror who exactly was in Haru's arms. Kyo opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water no words forming, as he could not speak from the realization. Then Shigure walked in whistling a 

happy song that was soon cut short as he saw a bloodied Tohru lying on his couch as paled. He 

looked from one person to another, looking for some sort of explanation as to what had happened. 

All were speechless all didn't know what to say all were frozen with shock, horror, and fear. They 

didn't know what to do there was almost nothing they could do. Mii looked down at Tohru and 

felt a great pity for the girl and everyone surrounding her and started to weep silently. Shigure 

looked down and thought of how Tohru was just smiling that very same morning and now it was 

wiped away and would never grace her beautiful face again. All other thoughts of earlier that day 

were wiped away from Ayame's mind, as he stared helplessly down at the unmoving body and at 

the same time he was wondering why he had left his brother there, he should have done 

something! Momijii's usual happy glow and a little annoying voice was now dulled to a pained 

forced thing that was barely recognizable of him. Haru was battling on the inside with his darker 

half making sure that he didn't come out and do anything stupid or rash. Kyo was the one who 

felt it the most 'Kuso why wasn't I there to protect her! I probley could have prevented this if I 

had just gone along!' Then as if by impulse everyone looked up at the same time and looked at 

each others grim faces and comparing another's feelings with another's. Kyo couldn't take it any 

more he wanted to know what happened, he didn't like to feel so clueless, he needed to know 

where Yuki was as well... Why was he not with them? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MEANWHILE

Yuki was pressed up against the wall with his wrists tied together being held up by a coat hanger 

as Akito continued to strip Yuki of all of his clothing finally leaving him totally bare. Akito then 

hurriedly stripped himself of his remaining clothing as well and pressed up against Yuki 

whispering in his ear, "You have no idea how long I have waited for this day..." At that he started to nip at Yuki's ear and hearing a half moan half gasp continued on down to his neck and biting it 

just hard enough to draw blood. Akito had now marked Yuki as his, his very own and no one 

else's. Yuki didn't know what to do he was still in shock from what had happened to Tohru. He 

then started to become furious, 'WHY?! Why did Akito have to do this to me all the time, push 

me down!?' As Yuki thought this he clenched his fists into tight balls then as Akito neared closer 

he lunged forward trying to get away, just to get away from this horrible place that haunted his 

memories now and forever.

______________________________________________________________________________

AnimeObssesed: Sorry *yawn* I keep holding out on you guys... *_*

Shigure muse: It might have something to do with the all niter you are pulling!

AnimeObssesed: Huh...? *Drool coming from mouth* Did you say something?

Shigure muse: no nothing what so ever was said...

Ayame muse: It is going on 5:30 am I think that you should at least take a nap!

AnimeObssesed: I can't trust you guys for a second and you know that!

Yuki muse & Kyo muse: We will watch them for you!

AnimeObssesed: That is more what I'm worried about...

Haru muse: I have made my presence know now so I can help baby sit these annoying fools!!! *Does peace sign*

AnimeObssesed: Ok I leave it all to you so don't fail he you hear or you shall suffer my wrath!

Hatori muse: Please review it would most likely bring AnimeObssesed out of her cranky state, hopefully. Ja!


	6. Confusion

I Hate You Because I Love You Chappiter 6

Warning: If you are under the age of seventeen or cannot take sexual scenes very maturely please either skip over this chapter or leave the room! You have all been warned, that you all have!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. But I do own Mr. Teddy!

And a bed and a bookshelf that has like no books on it... Oh yes and this lovely bus card that expired two years ago... What else... I sort of own the rats in my walls and the cockroaches, oh yes and the spiders are always fun... Yes you get the picture... Please don't sue me! I don't have much!

'Lo... damn I have been tired all week... I am trying to write this faster for you all... (Selfish little fools) Ack! This little voice in the back of my head keeps saying mean things, and I don't know what to do! (Useless puppet! I will dispose of you after you finish writing my torturous story of Yuki and Akito!) But I want them to love each other! You are mean! (My saying stands, as it is now type the story fool!) Wahh! You are so mean Mr. Teddy! (Mr. Teddy?! What in hell's name has given you the right to call me 'Mr. Teddy!? That is the worst name ever! I deserve something more cool! Like Bob at least!) ...Not listening and playing with stuffed animals... (Oo Childish fool you still play with stuffed animals!?) Oh no Barney is almost on I can't write any more! (You will write idiot! Or else!) Or else what! (I will behead all of your Barbie dolls!) NO!!!!!!!!!!! Anything but that! (Then write fool!) TT Ok, Ok I'm writing I'm writing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Painful Life: Sulking cause she didn't get to watch Barney

Everyone else in the room: staying far away... just in case...

Painful Life: Mr. Teddy is so mean! Turns around and puts a mask on and starts to sneak over to where everyone else is

Everyone else: looking around nervously after they lost sight of Painful Life

Painful Life: Comes out wearing the mask and also a sheet and shouts BOO!

Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Painful Life: On the ground laughing her ass off Oh gosh you guys scare too easily! I feel so much better now though I think I will let Mr. Teddy finish writing what he started. Walks off

Everyone else: Sighing in relief Finally she is gone!

Painful Life: I heard that!

Everyone else: Yipes! Runs and hides

Everyone just stared at each other not really knowing what to say. Then Kyo's curiosity

got the best of him (Curiosity killed the cat!) and blurted out, "Where is Yuki..." This made

almost everyone cringe they knew where he was but they could do nothing to help him, Akito

had made sure of that. He had killed their hope and shining light, just squashed her like she were

no more than a mere bug! Kyo was thinking and thinking fast, 'Tohru is gone and there is school

tomorrow... What will happen? What if I see Yuki at school? Wait why do I even care about that

damn nezumi!?' Kyo couldn't take it any more he stormed out of the house and headed towards

Hana's house she would know what to do right? Wrong, she freaked the shit out of Kyo when

she opened the door. Hana had felt Tohru's electric signals go out and she wanted to know what

was up so she latched on to him and wouldn't let go until she got a good answer.

At the main house Yuki wasn't faring well at all he had managed to stun Akito long

enough to grab a robe and rush out of the house. He looked around frantically in search of which

way he should go and ran smack into Ritzu (Or Ritsu...) who twirled around surprised. "Oh! I'm

so SORRY! I'm sorry I shouldn't have been in your way! I'm so sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

And it continued on like this with Ritzu until Yuki got up slapped his hand over his mouth and

told him to shut up did Ritzu stop his apology assault. Yuki listened as hard as he could and

heard footsteps so he quickly hid himself in the towel closet beside him. Ritzu looked around

confused then saw a very angry and very horny, might I add, Akito stalking in his direction and

didn't need to be told why Yuki was hiding right now. Akito walked up to Ritzu and stared at

him hard and said, "MOVE!" Ritzu squeaked and ran of while apologizing for being in the way

again. Yuki looked through the door and saw a very angry Akito looking around with nostrils

flared almost as if trying to smell where Yuki was. Then Akito made a sharp turn and looked

straight at where Yuki was hiding! 'Shit' thought Yuki he had forgotten that he was bleeding and

must have left some sort of trail for Akito to find. He was right on the guess Akito came up to the

door and literally yanked the door from its hinges.

"Hana let go of me!" Yelled Kyo. "Not until you tell me what happened to Tohru!" Hana

cried, "Where is she!?" Kyo looked down at the weeping figure and stood her up. He took a deep

breath and started, "Today Tohru went to visit the main house of the Sohma's..." He took another

breath so as not to cry. "She was killed by our head of house A..." He rushed through that part yet

didn't get it all out before Hana yelled and had Uo coming down the stairs in shock of the

muddied Kyo and the weeping Hana. She cracked her knuckles and glared at Kyo, "What in the

hell are you doing here?!" Kyo couldn't help it anymore as tears came running down his face for

one of the first times in a while as he got up and ran. "Wait!" Yelled Uo after him but was

stopped from going any further because Uo had latched herself now to Uo. "Hana..." Started Uo,

"Leave him... Tohru is no longer with us..." Hana looked up at her friend with such truth that Uo

sat down to weep with Hana for their lost friend.

Kyo kept on running until he found himself standing in front of the Sohma house the

forbidden place where he was to not set foot. Next thing he knew though he was knocked down

by Ritzu who was yelling frantically for help. Ritzu stopped and paused then he started up, "Oh

Kyo I'm so sorry I knocked you down I didn't mean to please forgive me! I'm so sorry I don't

deserve to live!" Kyo grabbed Ritzu and slapped him, which seemed to bring him back. "Sorry

Kyo..." Ritzu started then looked down and started again, "Yuki he is in danger I think..." Kyo

grabbed Ritzu and started to shake him like a rag doll while asking him with each shake,

"Where... Is... Yuki... Now...? Tell... Me...!" Ritzu could only point towards the laundry room as

he was to dizzy to talk. Kyo then dropped Ritzu and ran of yelling, "Thanks Ritzu you were a

great help" that set Ritzu out of his daze as he got up and followed after Kyo.

Painful Life: I'm really sorry I know you were waiting forever for a new chapter and only got this crap but please forgive me I still can't decide what to do with the relationships and whether or not I should kill of another person... Please review and help with this stupid indecision of mine...

Mr. Teddy: I didn't give you permission to stop here you must keep writing!

Painful Life: Yet the story is really inappropriate and what if a kid underage reads it!?

Mr. Teddy: Not like they haven't been exposed already...

Painful Life: Grrr... I hate you!

Yuki: Please review and tell my fate...


End file.
